CEB
by LovelyLily13
Summary: After graduating college, Goten lands a job at one of the top corporations next to Capsule corp. He is excited about working for one of the best corporations in east city. But the young graduate has no idea what is in store for him. Why? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

_**Congratulations! You've been accepted to Orange Star University!**_

Goten stared at the letter in his hand with wide eyes. His best friend, Trunks, was reading over his shoulder. "Orange Star University huh? Not bad."

Goten couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream. Wait, what if it _was_ a dream?! That would totally suck! "Uh...Trunks?" Goten asked, still somewhat in shock. Trunks made a sound of acknowledgement. "Can you punch me?" He asked.

Trunks looked at his best friend, surprised. "Why?"

"Just do it, OK?" Trunks looked at his hand before clenching it in a fist and punching Goten hard on his arm. "OW! You didn't have to do it that hard!" He snapped, rubbing his arm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a house deep within East City..._

Marina was cooking dinner for her husband. As usual, he was undeniably late. It was becoming a regular thing actually. Marina was a beautiful petite, slender young woman, with icy blue eyes and slightly curly blonde hair. She loved her husband dearly but...

She glanced at her watch and sighed. They haven't been spending nearly as much time with each other as they used to. Granted that's one of the downsides of owning your own company. Marina Switzerson was the CEO of Switzerson Enterprises, a company second only to Capsule Corporation. But at least she tried to spend time with her husband.

Marina considered herself to be a fair CEO, patient and understanding. By she couldn't deny that she was also a very stubborn woman. She's even had a few conflicts with her employees, minor of course.

She heard the door open and close. He was here. "Welcome home Johnathan. You're home early." By that she meant he was only two hours late instead of three.

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice, Marina."

Marina turned off the stove and sighed as her husband entered the kitchen. "Can you blame me? We don't do anything anymore. We don't go on dates, we don't get coffee together... Hell, we don't even sit and watch TV together anymore!"

"I don't have time, OK!? You may be the CEO, but I do most of the work here!" he snapped. "I don't have time."

"Bull." Was Marina's response. Her anger was getting the best of her. "You think I don't smell the alcohol on you? Why are you always drinking before you come home? You don't need alcohol to survive, but you sure do drink it like you do!"

Johnathan scowled. He never thought he could hide his drinking from his wife for long but he didn't expect her to find out so quickly. He huffed. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to drink so much if you weren't so uptight and controlling!"

"I'm not controlling!" She honestly couldn't deny being uptight. "Find a better excuse!"

Johnathan hit the wall in frustration. "Woman, we've been married for three years, but I'm starting to think that's too long! I can't take this anymore!" He barks.

Marina flinched. "What are you saying...?" She asked softly.

He looked at her with softened eyes. "I'm sorry Marina... I love you but I can't take this anymore. It's over. I'm quitting the company." He walked to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Marina's eyes widened. "And our marriage." He walked back towards the door. "Goodbye. I'll send a truck for my things in a few days." He muttered. He left without another word.

Marina stood there in the hall for a few minutes, processing what had just occurred. It had finally dawned on her. Johnathan had just walked out on her and their marriage. He was really leaving her. She dropped onto the floor and sobbed into her hands.

A week later, Marina had received divorce papers in the mail.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks. The prologue is now complete! I give credit of the idea for this story to Feta Tsukino and Charismatic Beauty, who recruited me in rewriting the story! I'm just the adopter of this story, keep that in mind. :P**


	2. Meeting the CEB

Goten sweatdropped as his mother cried throughout her toast. "And now my baby boy has graduated college! Five years of hard work and he didn't give up and he made it with great grades! I'm as proud as any mother can be! Congratulations Goten!" Chi-Chi cheered. Goten laughed a little at his mother's antics.

"Uh yeah, thanks Mom." He glanced at Bulma and raised his glass of cider in her direction. "And thank _you_ Bulma for getting me that job."

Bulma smiled, pleased that she could help her young friend. "It's my pleasure Goten. Unfortunately there weren't any positions open in Capsule Corp, but lucky for you I was able to pull some strings and get you into Switzerson Enterprises."

Goten bowed appreciatively. "I owe you big time."

Bulma waved her hand passively. "It's no trouble but I should warn you, the CEO, Marina is incredibly strict." She leaned over and whispered. "She's nicknamed the CEB by her employees. You'll learn what that "B" means if you're on her bad side." Goten gulped nervously at the thought. "Anyway, you start tomorrow, 10 am. Don't be late, she hates that. Remember you were recommended by Capsule Corp so don't slack off."

Goten nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Marina sighed as she went through her stack of paperwork. "Let's see... A meeting tomorrow at noon..." She just _had_ to fire her assistant on her busiest day. Marina took a sip of her coffee. "Probably not my smartest move, but if I had to hear that woman's whiny voice again I was going to go insane." She glanced at the resume on her desk. _'That's right. Bulma recommended a boy fresh out of college... Son Goten.'_ She looked at his picture. _What a ridiculously goofy grin. Guys like this piss me off, he better not treat my company like a game._

Since her husband left her five years ago, Marina has become harsher toward her employees. Most would call her bitter. Others would call her bitch. Well... They both start with "B".

* * *

Goten stared at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. "Right. First day of work Goten." Murmured the youngest Son as he ran a comb through his naturally unruly hair. "Bulma said to give a great first impression..." He took a big gulp of coffee and instantly regretting it upon realizing two things. "So hot and bitter!" He coughed out in a hoarse voice. "God why do people drink this stuff? I'll stick to juice and soda." He muttered, downing a cup of orange juice in one go. Goten shook his head and flew out of his apartment. "Switzerson Enterprises..." Looking at his little map as he flew around he spotted it. It was an incredibly large building. Goten landed a ways away and hurried inside. He walked up to the receptionist with a grin on his face. "Hello I'm Son Goten. I'm a new employee."

The receptionist looked up at him. "I'm Jane. The boss is expecting you." She replied monotonously.

Goten blinked at the rather unpleasant tone of her voice. He followed her to the CEO's room, smiling and waving a little to more friendly coworkers. When they arrived he turned to thank the woman only to see that she was already half way down the hall. Goten merely shrugged and looked at the door. He paused, thinking about whether or not he should just enter. Remembering what Bulma had told him, he decided to knock.

"Enter." A cold voice answered.

Goten shivered and entered the room and was greeted by the cold. The room temperature was considerably lower than the rest of the building. He looked around and saw Marina, who was looking through some paperwork. Noticing him, she stood and walked away from her desk and approached him. His breath caught in his throat and a faint blush crossed his face.

 _She's beautiful..._ He caught himself thinking. He shook his head and held his hand out to her. "Hello ma'am. I'm Son Goten."

Marina didn't take his hand, she merely stared at him. Goten squirmed under her intense gaze. Finally, she spoke. "So you're Mr. Song, the new fish in the pond."

Goten blinked. _Fish? Song?_ He thought. "Actually it's Son-"

"I read that you're only 22 and fresh out of college. Well look here, kiddo, you're not in school anymore, you're in a shark pool called Switzerson Enterprises and let me enlighten you, we chew and eat fish like you for lunch. So Mr. Song, if you can't handle it, I will not hesitate to fire you, got it!" Her gaze never wavered. Goten stared back at her, dumbfounded and unsure what to say. Marina looked to the side. "Anyway, you will report to Jane's office everyday for your assessments Mr. Song and I don't ever want to see you in my office unless I ask for you or unless you are told to come to my office, now get out!" She barked as she forcibly pushed the dumbfounded Son out of her office. He stumbled as she slammed the door.

Goten stared at the door, unsure what to do or where to go now. He turned around and jumped when he saw Jane standing patiently behind him. She motioned for him to follow and led him to his office.

Goten sat down and looked around. Jane folded her hands behind her back. "You are to talk to customers and try to sell our products. If you get a call from an executive, you will transfer it to Miss Marina, understand?"

Goten nodded a little. After showing Goten which button does what, Jane took her leave. Goten found himself with nothing to do of the moment so he decided to sharpen pencils.

"Hey, congratulations." Goten blinked and looked up. There he saw an employee holding out a cup of tea. "You're one of the few newbies who didn't come out of there crying." The man was was clearly older than Goten, maybe at the age of forty-six, though he already seemed to be with gray hairs and stressed lines of a man in his fifties.

"Crying? Why would I be crying old man?"

Said old man cringed before scowling. "Hey, watch who you're calling old?! I'm thirty years old you twerp!" He barked as he practically shoved his ID card in the young man's face.

Goten sweatdropped. _...Boy I was way off._ He thought. "But you look so much older."

"You'd have gray hairs and stress lines too if you worked here for ten years!"

Goten sweatdropped. Someone is touchy. "Anyway, do people really come out of there crying?" He asked, turning his head in the direction of Marina's office. "She seems strict but I don't understand why someone would come out crying." He smiled a little to himself. _Then again, after facing people like Majin Buu and Beerus-sama, a normal human isn't that scary._ He paused. _Not counting Bulma and my mom._

His coworker nodded. "Of course! She's not called the CEB for nothing."

Goten shrugged a little. He got to work, but really couldn't help but wonder what was so bad about his new boss. He heard a thump and looked to the side and cringed at the _large_ stack of papers in front of him. It was almost as tall as the ceiling.

Jane stepped to the side, looking down at the stunned Son with a stoic expression. "The boss wants you to finish organizing all these papers by the end of the hour, Mr. Song. And yes, you have to read every single word. Have fun." She explained.

"W-What? All this in an hour?"

"That's what I said Mr. Song."

"A-Actually it's Son-" She turned around and left before he could complete his sentence. Goten let out a small sigh. "I guess my name is Song now..." He looked at the large stack of paper and sighed. "Alright then..." He took a sheet and began to read as quickly as he could, suddenly beginning to understand why Marina is known as the Chief Executive Bitch.

* * *

 **Well that wraps that up. Sorry for the long wait... and that it's so short. Sorrrryyyy, it would've been longer but at one point I forgot to save and well... you know how that is. Anyway, I still hope you liked it.**


	3. Working for the CEB

Goten sighed as he looked at Marina. Goten was starting to think the woman, while beautiful, was turning out to be a real pain in his backside. Not that he'd say that aloud. He carried a stack of papers that he could barely see over.

"You really do all this paperwork in one day?" He grunted, putting the paper down on the desk. Marina, who was chewing on her pen, paused to acknowledge the younger man.

" _No_ , I just have all this paper on my desk because I think it livens up the room." She said, her voice clearly dripping with sarcasm. "Mr. Song, why exactly is it that you seem to enjoy asking stupid questions?"

Goten's eyes narrowed in distaste. _I dunno, why is it that you seem to enjoy mispronouncing my name?_ He bowed. "Oh sorry, I'm such a dunderhead." He strained a laugh. Marina rolled her eyes in an unimpressed manner. Goten breathed a sigh. _I thought working for a major company like this would be like being at Capsule Corp. Ah, damn Trunks must be having a way easier time than me. I wonder what he's up to…_

".…Song! Mr. Song!"

Goten sweatdropped and looked at his boss. "Y-Yes?!"

"I expect you to respond the first time I call you." She scoffed. She held a folder, over-saturated with papers, to him. "Give this to Susie on the third floor. And get me a coffee from the cafeteria, cream with a hazelnut finish. If you take more than 15 minutes I swear I'll dock your pay!"

 _15 minutes is too much time. I'll get it done in five._ He thought irritably. Goten nodded, taking the folder in his hands and holding it close to his chest. "Alright I'll be back in a few." He hurried off, a vein throbbing on his head. "Man, only my first day, but I'm seriously beginning to understand what Bulma meant…" He shook his head. "Last time I checked I was a sales associate why is she treating me like an assistant?" He sighed. Flying up the stairs rather than running, Goten made it rather quickly to Susie's desk. "Here, this is from the CEO."

Susie chuckled and tapped on her desk, telling him to set the papers there. "Thank you young man," She chuckled. "Don't let her bother you, you're doing a good job. And by the way, if she says she's gonna "dock your pay" don't believe her. She's just trying to scare you."

Goten smiled. "Thank you." He smiled, comfortable in the woman's calming presence.

Susie was a quiet woman, who seemed friendly enough. She wore a loose fitting dress, that didn't conceal her round tummy at all. It was obvious the woman is heavily pregnant. She quickly took notice of the young man's interest.

"You like babies?" She asked, a small chuckle escaping her lips. Goten moved to quickly apologize but he was hushed that instant. "Don't worry, it's obvious. I'm due in a few weeks."

Goten nodded curiously. "Ah… and to answer your question, yes. I have a niece named Pan. She's not a baby anymore though, but it's hard not to treat her like one sometimes." Susie laughed in understanding. He glanced at your stomach. "Do you know the gender?"

She shook her head. "No, I wanted to, but my husband didn't, so it's going to be a surprise." She laughed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Son Goten. But everyone keeps calling me Mr. Song for some reason…"

"I'm Susie, and don't worry too much about it. If you're here for a while she'll eventually use your first name." She glanced at her watch. "Um… Ms. Switzerson didn't ask you to do anything else did she?"

Goten tensed at the reminder. "Coffee! Ok bye, nice talking to you!" He dashed down the hall, leaving everyone else in the dust.

Susie blinked. "Wow, I've never seen anyone move that fast."

* * *

Goten sighed as he entered his apartment. Taking off his shoes, he kicked his door closed and headed into the kitchen. Boiling some water, Goten prepared himself a cup of ramen.

"Man this was supposed to be a dream job… that's a laugh that woman is mean." He leaned against the counter. "Regardless, the pay is good… It was a busy day, maybe she was just stressed out." He nodded. "Yeah that's gotta be it. No one can be that mean unless they're stressed out!" He paused. "Well… there's Vegeta. Maybe it'll get better when the week is through…"

* * *

Goten ran back and forth between his desk and Marina's office. It's been three days since he started. Honestly if it weren't for his Saiyan heritage he'd probably be exhausted by now.

"Mr. Song get over here already!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He called, running into her office for the fourth time today.

"You take too long… I wonder if I should just move your desk closer to my office." She scoffed. Goten didn't find that idea all that appealing. "We have some clients coming in today, I want you to set up the meeting room. Six chairs, and see if you can get the round table from downstairs up there. Fold it up before putting it in a capsule. If you have any difficulty with this then you must be a nitwit." The young man fought the urge to glare at his superior. "After that I want you to go downtown and pick up some sweets. Macarons and donuts maybe? Tell the clerk it's for Marina and you'll get a discount. I'm not sure why though, it's probably in acknowledgment of my importance." Goten rolled his eyes. She checked the time on her computer. "Mmm… This task should take no less than thirty minutes and no more than an hour." She glared at him, causing him to tense. "I'll be timing you, so don't slack off."

Goten nodded a little. "Yes Ma'am. Anything else?"

Marina stopped to think. "Bring drinks. Coffee and tea. Bring creams too." She looked at her computer. "Now move it."

Goten took a breath and ran downstairs and went at the round table. "H-How does this…" He struggled to fold it, and looked under the table to find some kind of latch. "Is there a button or something…?" He considered forcing the table closed with his strength, but figured that would just break it. "Um…" He began to grumble to himself. "Dammit, maybe I am a nitwit." He turned the table about and finally found the latch in the middle. Upon pulling it, it folded almost automatically. "There." He laughed, almost triumphantly, before taking a look at his watch. "…That took fifteen minutes." He cursed under his breath and popped the table back into it's capsule form, and dashed upstairs when he realized something. "…Where's the meeting room?"

Goten had received directions from Jane, who honestly seemed annoyed by the fact that he didn't know this by now. He ran outside of the building and flew up, above the buildings. Taking a glance at his digital map, he shot off in the direction of downtown. Saying the place was busy was an understatement, there were cars everywhere and it made Goten feel lucky that he could fly. He landed in an alleyway and ran into the sweets shop where he was met with a line.

Goten's eye twitched and he smacked his palm to his forehead. _Dammit, knowing how to fly isn't going to help with this one…_ He looked at his watch. He had 30 minutes. "I'll buy the drinks and come back…" He exited the sweets shop and looked around, finding a brewery not too far away. "That'll do." He hurried inside and ordered a thermos of black coffee and one of green tea. Placing them, and a few creams and sugars he purchased, into a bag he rushed back into the sweets shop where he was lucky enough to find that there was only one person in front of him.

"Maybe… a donut? Oh but a cream puff sounds good too…"

Goten cringed as he heard this. _Great… This is just what I don't need._ He though. This woman had indecisive written all over her. He stood there for five minutes before deciding that was five minutes too long. He looked her over once. She looked like someone who would enjoy something bittersweet. Clearing his throat, he tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked back at him, surprised by the sudden interruption. "Yes?"

"If I can make a suggestion," He pointed over to an eclair. "Why not try this. The sweet cream and bitter chocolate go well together, I hear." He suggested, straining a smile.

The woman glanced at it and smiled. "Yeah you're right that looks delicious! I'll take two of those!" The clerk nodded and gave her the two sweets. The woman surprised Goten by handing him the second. "Thank you very much!" She left when he took it.

Goten sighed a little. "Well that was interesting." He looked at the clerk. "I need some macarons and donuts. They're for a meeting my boss, Marina Switzerson, she didn't specify a flavor so give me whatever you recommend."

The clerk's eyes softened in pity, which caught the young Saiyan off guard. "Oh you poor thing. Are you her new assistant?"

He was surprised by her statement to say the least. "I'm supposed to be a sales associate but she has me running around like I'm her errand boy. So I guess you can say that." He strained a laugh.

The clerk nodded in understanding. "Ah, I used to work for her before I owned this sweet shop." He nodded and munched on the eclair as he watched her go through her macarons and donuts selection. She put them in separate boxes and handed them to him. "I'll give you a 20% discount, okay?"

Goten blinked, fishing out his wallet. "Thank you very much I appreciate it." He couldn't help but crack an amused smirk. _Ah so_ _ **this**_ _is why we get discounts if we mention her name…_ Goten bowed to the clerk after paying her and left.

* * *

It was Friday, his last day of the week. Today Goten was doing what was actually in his job description. Being a sales associate. He picked up his ringing phone. "Switzerson Enterprises, my name is Goten how may I help you?" He answered. "…Yes we do sell capsule compatible items." He typed into his computer. "Ah… Yes, thank you for your business. And remember, if you order online today and today alone, you'll get a 5% discount off any purchase over 30 zeni… Have a nice day." He hung up, and stretched, leaning back in his chair. "Ahhh….! That makes ten sales today!" He felt accomplished.

"You say that like it's a number to be proud of." He nearly fell out of said chair upon hearing Marina beside him. Goten clutched his speeding heart and looked up at her. "10? Please, don't celebrate such a feeble number. You better make at least 25 sales today or I'll dock your pay down 10%."

Goten cringed and looked at his computer. "Y-Yes Ma'am."

"Mr. Song, do you by chance think my company is a game?" Her icy eyes hardened their glare on him.

Goten got chills. "No Ma'am."

She nodded, placing a hand on her hip. "Then why is it I catch you shooting paper into trash like you're playing basketball? And then keeping score? Do I need to move your desk closer to my office so I can babysit you?" She hissed.

Goten sweatdropped and shook his head immediately. "N-No Ma'am I wont do it again! I'm sorry!" He bowed his head.

She scoffed. "You better not." Her hair swished as she turned around sharply. "I've got my eye on you, guppy."

As she walked away, Goten waited until the sound of her clicking heels disappeared from his ears to let out a breath. "Man that startled me…"

The old man, who wasn't old at all, from Goten's first day popped his head into his work area. "Hey Goten, man you're really great under pressure. Most people are a sweating mess when she finishes scolding them like that."

Goten sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'm used to it, Tom. My mom was a big stickler for work too, and she can be terrifying when she's mad." He smiled. "The CEO isn't nearly as scary."

Tom nodded, raising an eyebrow. "You say that but you look pretty out of breath from just talking to her." He laughed.

Goten sweatdropped. Caught red-handed. Nothing gets past Tom. He shrugged. "Alright you got me. But hey, it's nothing I can't handle." Tom nodded, before going back to his seat and continuing his own work.

* * *

Goten flopped face first into his bed, not even bothering to change out of his work clothes. "Ugh…" He hugged his pillow. "Dammit I'm tired…" He yawned. "I was wrong. The CEO isn't mean because she's stressed, she's just that way all the time." He explained to no one in particular. Goten briefly thought about making himself some dinner. Then he remembered how he sucks at cooking, like his father and brother. Sitting up, he grabbed his phone and ordered three pizzas for himself.

After changing into a tank top and sweats, Goten couldn't help but sigh. "How can someone so pretty be so mean…" He ran his hair through his already messy hair as he thought about that statement. "Not mean… bitchy." He corrected himself with a sigh. He blinked, before slapping his fist into his palm as if he realized something. "Oh! I get it now! CEB… Chief Executive Bitch! It makes sense now!" He folded his arms, feeling accomplished at having figured out the employees' nickname for the boss. "That's pretty clever actually…" He flopped onto his couch and turned on the TV, waiting for his pizzas to arrive. "I wonder if she was always like this…" He leaned back into his couch, and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "I'm sure even she must have a soft spot somewhere…"

* * *

 **Aaaannndd there's chapter 3! Almost 3000 words… not bad. Sorry for the long wait, I've had the worst case of writer's block in the history of writer's block! Ah, Marina is really mean isn't she… I wouldn't want her as my boss… Anyway look forward to the next chapter! I'll see ya!**


End file.
